1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Internal combustion engines having in-cylinder injection valves and in-cylinder port injection valves are known. In such internal combustion engines, fuel pumped up by a low-pressure pump is supplied to the port injection valves via a low-pressure fuel passage, and fuel further pressurized by a high-pressure pump is supplied to the in-cylinder injection valves via a high-pressure fuel passage. In such a configuration, a fuel pressure sensor that detects the fuel pressure within the low-pressure fuel passage may be provided. A detection value of such a fuel pressure sensor may be used for control of various control targets, for example, fuel injection amounts from the port injection valves.
In such a configuration, the fuel pressure may pulsate within the low-pressure fuel passage. Since the fuel pressure pulsation occurs on the basis of a plurality of factors, complicated behaviors may be shown. In a case where such fuel pressure pulsation occurs, the fuel injection amounts may be appropriately uncontrollable if the fuel injection amounts of the port injection valves are controlled on the basis of the detection value of the fuel pressure sensor.
In contrast, a technique of appropriately controlling the fuel injection amounts of the port injection valves on the basis of a map in which correction values of port injection amounts are defined in advance for every rotating speed of an internal combustion engine in consideration of pulsation, without using an actual fuel pressure value, is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-237274 (JP 2012-237274 A).